


Staying In

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Plans a surprise for Clint</p><p>Written for sharpiesgal's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



Phil planned everything perfectly, now he just needed Clint to get home sooner rather than later.

“Agent Coulson. Agent Barton will be home in twenty-five minutes.”

“Thank you JARVIS. Please make sure that when he get home we are not disturbed for any reason short of a catastrophic event. And that includes a Tony Stark insistence.”

“Certainly Agent Coulson.”

“Thank you JARVIS,” Phil said as he walked into the bedroom and turned down the bed. Lighting candles along with way. He walked into the overly extravagant bathroom and turned on the warmers for the towels and set the TV over the large soaking type tub to a burning fire and soft music on the stereo. A few candles along the edges and he was mostly ready, he’d start the water when JARVIS informed him Clint had arrived in the building. Until then he’d just change and wait.

*&*

Lights dimmed behind him as he walked through their floor. “Phil?”

“Back here.”

He smiled when he saw Phil in the doorway to the bedroom with nothing but a black silk robe on. “I like,” he said when he was close enough to tug Phil into his arms.

“I thought you might.”

“So when did you install JARVIS? I thought you objected to his presence,” Clint commented as he leaned down for a kiss.

“He’s always been here. We just came to an understanding that he wasn’t allowed to interfere unless it was a matter of life and death. Real life and death, not Stark drama.”

“Works for me,” Clint aid with a shrug. “What’s all this?” he asked motioning toward their bedroom and all the candles lit.

“Part of our evening plans.”

“What’s the other part?” Clint asked. His curiosity getting the better of him.

“Strip down and meet me in the bathroom and you’ll see.”

Never one to disobey Phil when he was in a mood like this Clint set to work removing his jeans and layers of shirts, chucking them into his closet, so he could follow Phil.

*&*

Phil tested the temperature of the water before turning it off. It was hot, but he knew the temperature wouldn’t bother either one of them. He lit a few more candles around the edge of the tub and sat back to wait for Clint to appear, his robe not quite open but not closed either.

Looking up when he heard the door open, he smiled as he watched Clint walk in with nothing on. Watching Clint move and the play of his muscles was something he could do all day, but Clint’s whistle and “Wow,” conveniently distracted him for him observations.

“Your tub awaits,” he said standing up and holding his hand out to Clint. 

“I can’t believe you did all this.”

“You did say that you’d like nothing better than to soak in a hot tub for hours,” he reminded Clint after he’d ha to listen to his lover bitch incessantly about how much his back hurt after he’d landed on his quiver a few too many times. The bruises he was seeing coming up paid homage to how much his lover was hurting and not admitting.

“So you set this up just for me? What about you?”

“For both of us. I’m going to be in there with you, massaging your back and holding you as you relax,” Phil pointed out as he dropped his robe and held out his hand for Clint so he could lead him to the large soaking tub filled with mountains of bubbles.

“I think I love you.”

“You just think?”

“I know.”

“Better,” Phil said with a laugh, leading them down into the tub, one step at a time as they adjusted to the temperature of the water. When they were both finally waist deep, he guided Clint to the long seat and seat down, letting Clint sit in front of him.

*&*

He sighed when he felt Phil’s arms go around him. This was beyond perfect. Phil’s hands glided over his chest, soothingly, before moving down to rub over the tops of his thighs. “The bubble bath alone would have been perfect, and you’re not supposed to have bubbles in a traditional soaking tub are you? But the candles and the virtual fire and music. I couldn’t have asked for a better way to relax,” he said with a sigh and then asked, “How long do we have until Tony pesters us to come join them for whatever he has planned for my surprise birthday party that I’m not supposed to know about?”

“He won’t.” 

“What do you mean he won’t?” he asked turning so he could see Phil’s face.

“He won’t. I asked JARVIS to essentially hand a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign. So we have all night.”

Clint smiled as leaned slightly to give Phil a kiss before turning again and settling his sore back against Phil’s chest. As birthday presents went this was probably the most perfect one yet.


End file.
